


stay up all night (losing sleep over you)

by k_yoong



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Frottage, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, based off baekheiyong saying they shared a bed, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: Baekhyun invites Lucas into his bed, like a good leader. Lucas keeps making excuses to come back.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 236





	stay up all night (losing sleep over you)

Baekhyun doesn’t think much of it the first time Lucas sleeps in his bed. 

It’s impressive, actually, how everyone in SuperM somehow manages to squeeze themselves into his room and onto his bed to watch the movie together (something called  _ Veronica _ — Jongin’s suggestion). Even on a king mattress, they’re short on space, but that’s to be expected with seven people in the mix. Baekhyun’s in the middle, with Taeyong and Ten pressed into his right side, and Mark on his left (Mark had tried to sit on the armchair next to the bed, not seeming very enthusiastic about the Cuddle Pile, but Jongin and Ten had dragged him down without listening to a word he said, and that was that). Jongin and Taemin are sitting with their backs against the headboard, and every few minutes they duck their heads down and whisper to each other, giggling and shoving like a couple of kids, but every time one of the younger members reacts to something on screen, they’re there, soothing them through it. It’s refreshing, like this, to see them both so comfortable with each other (with the kind of ease that only comes with being friends for over a decade) while still embracing their new roles in taking care of their juniors, in contrast to their usual roles as the respective babies of their permanent groups.

Lucas is curled up on his lap, by the foot of the bed, and despite his appearance that would suggest otherwise, is really just an overgrown puppy trapped in the body of a 6’2” heartthrob. Baekhyun’s honestly barely watching the movie, more distracted at how the light of the television screen lights up the strong features of Lucas’ face, how he grabs at Baekhyun’s upper leg whenever there’s a jump scare, hand so big his thumb reaches his upper thigh, where he’s been tracing idly at the inseam of Baekhyun’s jeans for the past 20 or so minutes. Someone in the movie lets out a high-pitched scream, and, whimpering, Lucas curls even further into Baekhyun’s lap, like that’s even possible. Taeyong, also scared out of his mind, jerks so hard he accidentally knees Baekhyun in the ribs. Jongin and Taemin  _ giggle _ . Weirdos. Baekhyun can’t tell if they like horror movies, or if they like seeing everyone else lose their minds over them.

By the time the movie’s ended, they’re all mostly half-asleep on Baekhyun’s bed, and they all file out, one by one, saying their goodbyes before it’s just Lucas left, clutching onto Baekhyun for dear life. 

“Baekhyun-hyung,” he says, voice shaky. “Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Yeah, okay,” Baekhyun pets his head soothingly. He’s shared a bed with almost everyone in EXO before. Nothing weird about it. “You wanna go back to your room and grab your stuff first?”

Lucas detaches himself from where his face has been buried into Baekhyun’s stomach long enough to shake his head  _ no _ . He must actually be really scared, then, if he doesn’t even want to walk down the hallway two rooms over by himself. He looks up at Baekhyun with big eyes, and Baekhyun thinks he almost looks like he wants to say something when suddenly a flurry of knocks comes from the door, and Taeyong comes barging in. It startles both of them enough that they jump apart, still on edge from the movie.

“Let me guess,” Baekhyun says, amused, after he’s recovered from his momentary panic. “You want to sleep here because you’re scared, too?”

“Yes,” Taeyong whispers. Then, as an afterthought, “Please.”

Baekhyun supposes this is just part of being a good leader. _ Sehun sleeps in Junmyeon’s bed all the time, and for no good reason, too, _ he thinks, as they settle back under the covers, Taeyong sandwiched between them. It  _ is _ a little cramped with three grown men (one overgrown) all trying to occupy the same space, but Lucas and Taeyong seem pleased, so Baekhyun’s more than happy to indulge. 

Lucas whines a little bit about being scared, asks Baekhyun to keep one of the lights on  _ just in case _ , but he’s pretty much out like a light the minute his head hits the pillow. Taeyong, not faring too much better, falls asleep minutes later, leaving Baekhyun wide awake, staring blankly ahead. Taeyong is small, but everything about Lucas is big (heart, personality, body), and together they leave only a tiny portion of the bed to Baekhyun. It’s not actually uncomfortable, but one of his arms hangs off the bed limply, and he can tell it’ll be numb in the morning. He curls up, on his side, staring across Taeyong (who apparently sleeps face down, which is only mildly terrifying) to where Lucas’ cheek is pillowed into his shoulder.

It’s the calmest, the quietest, he’s ever seen Lucas. He looks so young, like this. It’s easy to forget Baekhyun is the elder between them two when he’s awake, between his height and his larger-than-life exuberance, and the way he’s always looking out for Baekhyun, a steady presence at his side in airport crowds, a hand slipped into his own when he complains about being cold during rehearsals. As much as he likes to take care of Lucas, Lucas always makes the effort to take care of him just as much, reciprocate it even though it’s not his job to.

His eyelashes graze the top of his cheeks. They look soft. Baekhyun wonders what it would be like, to reach out and just touch. 

He wonders if that’s part of being a good leader, too. 

When he wakes, Taeyong’s still asleep, face smushed into the crease between the pillows on his bed. On instinct, Baekhyun’s gaze wanders to Lucas, who’s very much awake and very much looking right at him. Unlike most people who get caught staring, Lucas doesn’t look away, just stares back and smiles sunnily. Baekhyun squints back, and wonders if it’d be worth it to crawl out of bed and close the blinds. Too bright.

Baekhyun’s got a habit of drooling in his sleep, and his hair is so fried from all the bleaching it’s been through that it always sticks up every which way in the morning, so he’s sure he looks like a disaster. Lucas, unfairly, somehow looks even prettier than he did when they had said their  _ goodnights _ , hair falling into his eyes messily, eyes warm as he looks at Baekhyun with his head propped up on his arm. 

“Good morning, hyung,” he says sweetly. 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun replies, dazed. He’s about to ask any number of questions currently running through his mind, like  _ what shampoo do you use it smells nice _ or  _ how long have you been awake _ or  _ have you been staring at me this whole time _ when Taeyong wakes up, stretching his arms out with an exaggerated yawn, and suddenly the moment is broken.

He goes through the motions of practice when they rehearse for soundcheck that day, feeling somewhat out of it. Somehow, he manages to pull it together in time for the concert, because he’s nothing if not a professional. But Jongin pulls him aside, backstage, when they’re done. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, worry evident on his face, and immediately Baekhyun feels bad. He and Jongin have worked together, been friends for years now, so of course it’s natural he’d notice if Baekhyun was off, even a little bit. But it feels unbecoming of a leader.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, reaches out to pat at Jongin’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit under the weather.”

“Oh,” Jongin furrows his brow. “Well, maybe you’re just tired.”

When Baekhyun thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he slept well enough last night, or no worse than usual at least, but he  _ was _ sharing the bed with two other people, so it was bound to be at least a little uncomfortable. “Maybe you’re right,” he concedes. “Shouldn’t be anything a good night’s rest can’t fix.”

Except Lucas shows up again, that night, then again, and again the next night in Los Angeles. It becomes a mini routine of sorts: they’ll get back to the hotel, Baekhyun will wait until exactly 10:01 PM, at which point Lucas will knock on his door three times, wait to be let in, look down at Baekhyun with his sad puppy eyes that shouldn’t be effective as they are on a man who’s an entire head taller than him. 

“I’m scared,” he’ll whine, by way of explanation, and each time Baekhyun relents, too easily, steps aside to let Lucas in, let him crawl underneath the covers and tangle their legs together. Lucas always falls asleep first, like a baby. It’s cute. But it feels different than it did that first night, because there’s no Taeyong in the middle, acting like a safety barrier, shielding Baekhyun from looking too closely at Lucas’ face or thinking too deeply about What This All Means (if it means anything at all) or How He Feels About Whatever This Is. 

It’s not until Lucas is well and fully asleep that Baekhyun allows himself these little indulgences. Lets himself reach out and brush a hand through Lucas’ hair, cup his face and stroke a thumb over his cheek gently. When it’s just the two of them, it feels too intimate. Baekhyun can count each individual eyelash on Lucas, can feel his breath fanning out warm over the pillow, see the gentle rise and fall of his chest, steady as he sleeps. He learns Lucas is clingy in his sleep, that he likes to wrap himself around the nearest warm body (Baekhyun’s, in this case) and sling his arm over his waist. 

_ Do you act like this with everyone? Why me? Are you just here because I’m the leader? Are you always this easily frightened? Who do you go to when you’re scared, and we’re apart?  _

The questions fly around his mind, make his head spin, and he stares more intently at Lucas, as if to compel him through telepathy and sheer force of will alone to wake up, answer him. Lucas, in response, just snores softly. It always takes Baekhyun at least half an hour more to fall asleep. Lucas is always awake before him, always looking at him with an unreadable expression and his crooked half-smile, and they’ve always managed to move as close as possible to each other in their sleep, no matter where they start out. 

Each day, Baekhyun starts feeling more and more worn out, not from lack of sleep, but from general confusion. Everything about this is new, and confusing to him, and though he’s shared beds with Junmyeon, his own leader, plenty of times before he can’t recall it ever feeling like this. In turn, Jongin’s worried glances become more and more frequent, following him all the way to LAX. 

Baekhyun tries to ignore it for the most part, because acknowledging Jongin means acknowledging there is something going on with himself, namely between him and Lucas, and he’s not ready for that. He focuses, for the time being, on talking to Taeyong, watching Inuyasha with Ten (weeb), and if Lucas is hurt that Baekhyun lags behind in the group, on purpose, to sit next to Taemin on the flight back to Seoul instead of next to him like he normally would, he doesn’t show it.

So they land at Incheon, and they say their goodbyes (for now), and Baekhyun lets Lucas pull him into a hug, rest his chin atop his head. 

“It’s not like we’re going to be apart for a long time,” he says, nervously, when the hug seems to last a beat longer than normal. His arms curl loosely around Lucas’ waist. “Our next concert is in less than two weeks.”

“I know,” Lucas hums, lets Baekhyun go. He leaves it at that.

When he gets home, Baekhyun tosses and turns in bed, alone in his apartment. It feels strangely empty, lonely almost, and Baekhyun never took himself for the clingy type but he finds himself wishing Lucas would knock on his door again, whining about how scared he is, invite himself into Baekhyun’s apartment and into his bed. It’s ridiculous, because he’s only slept with Lucas (not like that!) twice, three times if you count the first incident with Taeyong. He shouldn’t be so used to having him around, and yet he is. That realization hits him maybe a little bit deeper than it should.

His sleep that night is the worst it’s been in months. 

He wakes up earlier than usual in the morning, not because of the jetlag, but because his bed’s too cold. When he rolls over and checks his phones, he’s alarmed to see that his Kakao Talk has been barraged with messages. There’s a couple, in the EXO group chat, from Chanyeol and Junmyeon and Yixing wishing everyone a happy Valentine’s day. 

Oh. He’d totally forgotten that was today, between all the concerts and flying around, not that he’d had anyone to make plans for it with. 

His mom’s sent him a picture of Mongryong with a heart headband on, and he saves it with a smile, fires off a quick response before moving onto the SuperM group chat. There’s only one real message in it, from Ten, half-Valentine’s Day greeting and half-complaining about the 12-hour practice WayV has today. Baekhyun knows how that feels. Jongin sends 5 laughing emojis in response, which is his way of also saying he knows how that feels. 

So when a knock comes at his door, exactly 12 hours and 30 minutes later, Baekhyun’s not sure what he’s expecting, but he’s definitely  _ not _ expecting Lucas, still in what looks like his practice gear, holding an overnight bag in one hand and a container labeled with the name of Baekhyun’s favorite bakery in the other. 

“Jongin-hyung gave me your address,” Lucas explains, holds out the container. Baekhyun accepts it carefully, eyeing Lucas as he does. “I, uh. Watched another scary movie today.”

“You had a 12-hour practice today.” Baekhyun barely suppresses his smile. “When in the world did you have time to watch a movie?”

Lucas’ face goes blank. 

Baekhyun opens the door wider, a silent invitation, and Lucas tentatively steps in. “You know it’s Valentine’s Day, right? You don’t have anyone you want to spend tonight with?” 

“No, I do,” Lucas says honestly, and Baekhyun pretends his face doesn’t flush at the implications. “Does it— bother you that I’m here? Did you have plans? Jongin-hyung said he was pretty sure you didn’t, but I can go if you do—”

“I don’t have any plans,” Baekhyun cuts him off, setting the container down on his kitchen counter, peeks in. Strawberry cake. His favorite. “And. It doesn’t bother me that you’re here. You’re always welcome. I like having you here.”

Lucas sets his bag down by the couch, sidles up slowly to where Baekhyun’s standing. “As a bandmate?” he asks, sounding small.

“As more than that, too,” Baekhyun answers, purposefully vague, after a brief pause. He casts a quick side glance at Lucas, who’s doing a similarly poor job of suppressing his goofy smile. ”Do you want to eat the cake now? Or in the morning?”

“Cake for breakfast? Is that approved on the diet plan?”

“Cake’s not approved for the diet plan regardless of when we eat it.”

“Fair,” Lucas laughs, settling a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, warm and steady. “In the morning, then? I’m kind of tired.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers back. “Do you want to just go to bed, then?”

“Yeah,” Lucas smiles, affirming, and lets his hand drop. “Let’s go to bed.”

It’s the first time either of them has said that out loud, put words to their actions. It makes Baekhyun’s stomach flip-flop, weirdly. Lucas borrows his bathroom to change into his pajamas, and when he’s done Baekhyun joins him in the bathroom. They brush their teeth together, washing their faces and bumping elbows every 10 seconds because Baekhyun’s only got one sink. It feels gross, and domestic, but Baekhyun can’t say he hates it.

Lucas crawls into bed behind him, wrapping an arm tentatively around his waist. Spooning him. Baekhyun’s brain sputters out. “Is this okay?” Lucas asks, nervous. 

Baekhyun just nods, lost for words, and after a moment, covers Lucas’ hand with his own where it’s splayed out over his waist. 

Lucas hums happily and tightens his hold on him, pulling Baekhyun just a little bit closer. He smells vaguely like cinnamon and spice (his cologne), and sweat (from practice). It’s not unpleasant, somehow, and Baekhyun immediately relaxes into his touch, eyes falling shut before he realizes it.

That night is the first time Baekhyun is the first to fall asleep.

That morning is also the first time Baekhyun is the first to wake. The first thing he notices is that Lucas has, predictably, dragged him all the way back while they were sleeping so Baekhyun’s back is pressed flush against his front. The second thing he notices is that Lucas has gotten an unfortunate case of morning wood, which is pressed very prominently into his ass at the moment. 

Baekhyun would panic, except he’s pretty sure that would make everything worse in this situation. The least embarrassing thing to do, for both of them, would be for Baekhyun to get up before Lucas even notices and make breakfast or something, except when he tries to gently lift Lucas’ arm away from his body Lucas just whines in his sleep, holds him even tighter. So that’s not working. He’s contemplating reaching over to the nightstand for his phone and sending off a text to Junmyeon to ask if he’s ever gotten hard while sleeping in the same bed as Sehun, or vice versa, and if so what the best course of action might be hypothetically, when Lucas stirs behind him and they both go suddenly, deadly still. 

“Oh my god,” Lucas says, very quiet. He starts moving away, drawing away from Baekhyun sharply. “I’m so sorry, I swear, I didn’t m—” 

Baekhyun darts a hand back, grabs onto Lucas’ wrist before he can get too far.

“Hyung?” Lucas asks, sounding bewildered. Baekhyun’s suddenly very grateful he’s on his side, unable to see what kind of expression he’s making right now. He refuses to look back. 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun whispers, after some hesitation. He draws Lucas’ arm back around him and presses his hips back until they’re back in the position they’d started in, Lucas’ cock nestled between his cheeks. “Hyung will take care of it for you. Go ahead.” 

The permission he’s given him is vague, but Lucas immediately drops his head to his shoulder, understanding, and grinds against him, a bit hesitant. Baekhyun lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper. 

“Oh my god,” Lucas says again, still quiet, but in a completely different tone of voice. He rolls his hips up again, more confidently, and this time they both moan out loud. Lucas repeats the movement, more sure of himself each time, until Baekhyun’s squirming and pressing back to meet his every thrust.

Baekhyun turns his head inward to muffle his moan in the pillow as Lucas rocks against him lzily, face pressed into the back of his neck. With his arm still around Baekhyun’s waist, he presses his palm flat against his abdomen, rucks his shirt up to rub over the soft skin there and touch all over. Even with two layers of fabric separating them, Baekhyun can feel everything; every time he gets pulled back he can feel the wet patch at the front of Lucas’ pajama pants grow, precum soaking the thin fabric. His hands curl into the sheets underneath him just to have something to hold onto as Lucas turns to pant into his shoulder, breath hot against his bare skin where his t-shirt has slipped off. The movement of his hips is starting to grow frantic and desperate, but he’s still so gentle with Baekhyun, the contrast is dizzying. 

Lucas just moans hoarsely, hand moving down to grope at Baekhyun’s ass, draw him back as he grinds forward. The head of Lucas’ cock catches on Baekhyun’s entrance on an upstroke and Baekhyun bites down on his bottom lip to hold himself back from saying something stupid, because if he were a worse man he’d turn around right now, whine and beg Lucas to fuck him into his memory foam mattress. Lucas’ breath stutters behind him at the same time, and Baekhyun wonders if he’s maybe thinking about the same thing, if he’s maybe ever thought about what it’d be like to fuck Baekhyun, all those times they’d slept in the same bed.

“Feels good,” Lucas rasps out as he drags a hand down to wrap around the circumference of Baekhyun’s thigh, drag him backwards to rock into his ass more firmly.

Baekhyun lets out a hoarse whine in response, still drowsy with sleep. Enough time has passed that the sun’s shining directly into their eyes, now, and he squeezes his eyes shut so hard he swears he can see stars burst behind his eyelids. Lucas moans into the back of his neck again, open-mouthed, and his teeth scrape against Baekhyun’s skin, just barely enough that he can’t tell if it’s on purpose or on accident, but he jerks backward anyways, whines so loud Lucas tightens his grip on him from where he’s still holding onto his ass. 

“Lucas,” he whines, because there’s nothing else to say. “ _ Yukhei _ , come  _ on _ .” 

Lucas makes a low noise in the back of his throat, almost like a growl, reaches into Baekhyun’s sleep shorts and wrap a huge hand around him loosely. “Is this okay?” he asks, polite, like Baekhyun’s not rock hard and absolutely foaming at the mouth for him. 

“Of course it’s okay,” Baekhyun snaps before Lucas tightens his grip around him, twists his hand up, and he cuts off in another whimper. “God, do that again—”

Lucas ruts up, needy, and slides his hand up Baekhyun’s dick the same way he just did and Baekhyun’s suddenly overwhelmed, can’t decide whether to push forward into his hand or backwards onto his dick. He settles for squirming underneath Lucas’ touch, whining loudly whenever his thumb rubs over the head of his cock. 

“Baekhyun,” he moans into his shoulder. “Baekhyun, I’m gonna come.”

“ _ Do it _ ,” Baekhyun says, and even though Lucas didn’t explicitly  _ ask _ for permission it’s somehow exactly what he needed. He twists up over Baekhyun’s cock, pushes his shirt up more roughly so they’re coming at the same time, Lucas spilling over the small of his back as Baekhyun comes into his hand, warm and wet.

Baekhyun doesn’t even get a chance to catch his breath before Lucas is flipping him over, slotting their lips together and barely waiting before he’s shoving his tongue into his mouth messily. He responds eagerly, sliding a hand up Lucas’ neck and through his hair before tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss as he hitches a leg up over Lucas’ hip. 

Lucas pulls away from him reluctantly, once they both start running out of breath, and smiles at him, breathless.

“Hi,” he whispers, hand still resting on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Hi,” Baekhyun whispers back, amused. “Was  _ that _ also because you were scared by a movie you just watched?”

“Nooo,” Lucas whines. “It was just an excuse. I like sleeping with you, hyung. In the literal way? And also in the non-literal way, I guess? And I like kissing you. And I just like you. A lot. In case that wasn’t obvious.” 

“You should’ve just told me instead of showing up at my apartment unannounced on Valentine’s Day and confessing post-morning wood orgasm,” Baekhyun chides him, tone light. “And for the record, I like you a lot too.” 

Lucas kisses him sleepily, eyes half-shut already, apparently the type to get worn out after sex. “Good,” he hums against Baekhyun’s mouth. “You wanna go eat breakfast?” 

“I’d rather sleep a little more, first,” Baekhyun laughs, holds onto Lucas more tightly. “I haven’t been sleeping so well, without you.” 

“Me neither,” Lucas admits, presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s jaw and draws the covers up around them from where they’d fallen just now. “But can we go again in the shower, later?”

“Fine,” Baekhyun yawns, leans in to rest his head on Lucas’ chest. “As long as you feed me cake in bed later, too.”

_ (“Wow, hyung!” Jongin exclaims, two weeks later. “You look so much better! Just needed to get more sleep, huh?” _

_ Baekhyun glances at Lucas, next to him, threads their fingers together. “Yeah,” he smiles. “Something like that.”) _

**Author's Note:**

> lost my absolute shit when i found out they'd all shared a bed so obviously i had to write this. also kind of inspired by the fanacc that said baekhyun told lucas "hyung will do it for you" when helping him with something, except i made it hornier! happy valentines day everybody lucas and baekhyun r in love and they r kissing right now
> 
> title is from kehlani's the way


End file.
